Valencia
Valencia (fka Davina Rose) is still in the early into her wrestling career, but has already made her mark in the CWL. She is well on her way on being one of the all time greats there, already being a multiple champ at such a young age. Early Life and Before Wrestling Valencia was born into a lower-middle class family. Growing up, Valencia loved being involved in sports. She was also a very bright student in all of her classes, something that stayed true through college. She loved watching shows like Dexter’s Laboratory, The Powerpuff Girls, That’s So Raven, but most of all, wrestling. Throughout high school she played Softball and Soccer, and occasionally went to her local wrestling school with her cousin Alex Perez (aka Sicario). Valencia went to college straight out of high school. At the age of 20, she became a registered nurse. She worked for about a year before deciding that she really wanted to try and become a professional wrestler. She would return to the same wrestling school she trained at a couple years back and dedicated the majority of time to getting better in the ring. Occasionally she would appear in women’s and intergender matches. she would eventually earn herself a shot at the BACW Women’s Championship. She wasn’t successful in winning the title, but little did she know, a new and bigger opportunity would present itself soon after. CWL Debut A few weeks after her title match in BACW, Valencia was approached by a talent scout from the up and coming wrestling promotion, CWL. Noticing her potential, they offered her a tryout which she passed with flying colors. The company offered her a 4-year deal and she agreed to sign. Valencia would debut on episode 2 of CWL against Jessie Hazard. They would have a highly competitive back and forth, which eventually led to Jessie Hazard‘s victory. Valencia would not appear for another five weeks. The Big Break On episode 7 of CWL, Valencia would return to do battle in an 8-Women Elimination Battle Royale, to determine a #1 contender for Kel Vallen’s women’s championship. She would go up against the likes of Annie Thunder (a future mega star and one of the original 4 horsewomen). Carolyn Hale, Dre Wilson,, Jessie Hazard, Viper, Taylor Jones, and Masca Malandra. The match was quite hectic, but it eventually came down to Jessie Hazard, Annie Thunder, and Valencia. These three would put each other through hell. At one point, Jessie Hazard‘s head was in the receiving end of a Death from Above (Moonstop). The final two were Jessie Hazard and Valencia, the two women that met back in episode 2, only this time, Valencia was the one to pick up the win. This wouldn’t be the last time these two met in the ring. So the match was set, it would be Valencia vs Kel Vallen at CWL’s second pay-per-view, for the CWL women’s championship. ...(More soon)... Notable Achievements * Wredditverse Women's Championship (x1) * Vindication Women's Championship (x4) * Kingdom Pro Women’s Championship (x1) Moves Finishers * La Revolución (Air raid bomb) * Death From Above (D.F.A.) (Moonstomp) * Thorn (Ripcord knee strike) Signatures * “Booberkick” (Superkick) * First Sin (Final Cut)